FIG. 6 shows a structure of a conventional horizontal continuous casting device 2 (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In the aforementioned horizontal continuous casting device 2, the molten metal M in the molten metal receiving portion 10 passes through a molten metal passage 71 of a molten metal pouring nozzle 70 via a molten metal outlet port 11. Thereafter, the molten metal M is introduced into a mold 40 arranged approximately horizontally, and forcibly cooled to thereby form a solidified shell on an outer surface of the molten metal. Furthermore, cooling water C is directly sprayed onto the ingot S pulled out of the mold 40. Thus, an ingot S is continuously extruded while being solidified up to an inside of the ingot. “43” denotes a supplying pipe opened at the inlet side of the mold 40 to supply lubricating oil into the mold.
As a material of the molten metal pouring nozzle 70, a fire-resistant substance having a heat conductivity in the range of around 0.1 to 0.4 W/(m·° C.), such as, e.g., a fire-resistance substance containing a large amount of calcium silicate.
[Patent Document 1]
    Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. H11-170014[Patent Document 2]    Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-110558